Once Upon A Wait, What!
by seaapple
Summary: Akito wants to meet Tohru Honda at the New Year Ceremony, but Yuki and Kyo Sohma take things into their own hands and kick butt in order to save Tohru from the malicious Akito. Please review! Oneshot.


**Once Upon A…. Wait, What?**

A Story That Starts With Momiji

"Momiji? What the heck are _you_ doing here?" Kyo asked as he opened the door.

"Hi Kyo! I came to talk to you guys!" Momiji replied happily.

"Well, Tohru's not here right now." Kyo said, assuming Momiji wanted to talk to _her_.

"Oh… Well… I'll just come back later!" Momiji said, still very happy.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait." Kyo said, putting a hand on Momiji's shoulder, "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well," Momiji said as he invited himself in the house. Kyo rolled his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you guys about the next New Year Celebration."

"Oh…" Kyo said half-heartedly. "But what does that have to do with Tohru?"

"That's what I came to talk about!" Momiji said, still happy.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait for Tohru." Kyo said, closing the door behind him. "Yuki and Shigure are inside."

"Okay!"

XOXOXO

Inside, Yuki was studying at the desk that Shigure usually sat at, and Shigure was reading the newspaper at the table.

Yuki looked up and said, "Oh! Hello Momiji. Can we help you with something? Miss Honda is not here now, if you wanted to talk to her."

"I know! I wanted to talk to everyone about New Years! But since Tohru's not here, Kyo said I'd have to wait for her." Momiji replied, smiling.

"Kyo, I'm surprised! You were kind and you willfully invited Momiji in!" Shigure said teasingly.

"Shut up, ya dang Mutt!"

Shigure giggled like a little girl. Creepy.

"Kyo! We should play a card game while we wait for Tohru!" Momiji said tugging on Kyo's shirt.

"What? Heck no!" Kyo said angrily.

"Oh Kyo," Shigure said pretending to tear up, "You hurt the poor boy's feelings! You mean, mean kitty!"

"I am not _mean_!" Kyo said, "And to prove it, I'm playin' the card game!"

_Whew! Now Yuki and I don't have to put up with Momiji… Or Kyo!_ Shigure thought.

Next thing, Kyo was dealing cards out to Momiji and himself _very_ unenthusiastically. He rolled his eyes every time Momiji gasped in happiness once he picked up a good card.

XOXOXO

When the game had almost finished, Kyo was about to storm out of the room in anger (he was losing), when Tohru walked in. She slipped off her shoes and bowed to everyone as she entered, "Hello!" she said.

"Hello, Miss Honda!" Yuki said, smiling.

"Hey Tohru." Kyo said, his anger cooling down.

"Hello, Tohru, my flower!" Shigure said. She blushed.

"Tohru! Hi!" Momiji screamed with extreme joy.

"Oh! Hello Momiji!" Tohru said happily.

After everyone had explained about why Momiji had come, they settled around the table with some tea Tohru made for them.

"So, what'd you want to talk about Momiji?" Tohru asked.

"Well, the New Year Celebration is coming up and all of the 12 Zodiac Animals have to go, Akito's order." Momiji said.

"Even Kyo?" Tohru asked knowing Kyo was actually not apart of the 12 Zodiac Animals.

"No… I have to go, but I'm forbidden from the celebration…" Kyo answered.

"Oh." Tohru said, pondering this.

"So, anyway," Momiji continued, "Akito said to tell everyone to come… even Tohru." Momiji said.

Everyone gasped. No one was ever allowed except the 12 and the cat.

"But…" Yuki tried to speak, but nothing else came out.

"What's going to happen?" Kyo asked Momiji.

"I don't know… Akito said Tohru _had_ to come. He said he had to meet her…" Momiji answered.

Tohru looked shocked, she would finally meet Akito.

XOXOXO

No one got a wink of sleep that night. The celebration was a week away and everyone was scared for Tohru. They all knew how Akito could get.

Tohru was up early in the morning making breakfast for everyone. They all could tell she was nervous because her hands were shaking as she served their meal.

"Here you go." She said as she handed everyone their bowls. Even her voice was shaky!

Momiji, Kyo and Yuki just wanted to give her a great big comforting hug, but they all knew how that would turn out…

That afternoon Hatori came by to get Momiji.

"Hello Shigure, Kyo, Yuki." Hatori said in his monotone voice. "Um, good morning… Tohru."

Hatori must have known too.

"Bye, Tohru!" Momiji said sympathetically.

"Goodbye Momiji…" She said back, trying to be happy.

As Hatori and Momiji pulled out of the drive, Yuki and Kyo held Tohru's hands as they walked her back into the house. They tried to comfort her as much as they could. They had all experienced Akito's rage. And they knew he'd have a lot seeing Tohru.

In the house, Shigure tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Well the celebration is Year of The Boar, so, we'll see Kagura perform the ceremonial dance." Then he started elbowing Kyo on the arm, "Kagura'll be wearing a pretty dress, Kyo!" Next Shigure started raising his eyebrows up and down like an idiot.

"AW, JUST SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled back.

Tohru smiled, and Yuki noticed her and smiled as well.

XOXOXO

Today was the day of the New Year Celebration. Everyone had dressed nicely for it.

Yuki, in a plain white, button up shirt and gray pants.

Kyo, in a black, long-sleeved, collared shirt and jeans.

Shigure had dressed in a black suit with a black tie (Both borrowed from Ha'ri).

Tohru was wearing a white dress and, her hair was tied up in a white lace ribbon.

Before they left, Shigure was inside arguing with Kyo. Apparently, Kyo's hair was to 'poofy' and Shigure had to flatten it.

"Don't mess with my hair, ya dang mutt!" Kyo yelled, slapping his hands away.

"No no, Kyo, let me just get this one little piece- There."

At this point, Kyo was seething in rage. Just to make Shigure mad, he ruffled his hair again.

"HA!"

"Tsk tsk, Kyo…"

Yuki had stepped outside. He was viewing the birds in the trees while the cherry blossom petals fluttered down from the trees. It was a mixture of pink petals and blue sky.

Tohru had stepped outside as well. See saw Yuki by the trees and walked over to him.

"Good morning Yuki!" She said. Despite her nervousness, she seemed perfectly fine!

"Good morning, Miss Honda," Yuki replied, "You look beautiful." He said as he took her hand in his. She blushed a little as a petal landed on Yuki's head.

"Ha ha! Oh Yuki, a blossom landed on you!" Tohru said, smiling.

Yuki's eyes looked upward and his hand went to his head, grabbing the petal.

"Oh! Ha ha!" Together they laughed until Shigure came out saying, "We're leaving now!"

XOXOXO

"Can you even drive?" Kyo asked.

"Well, hehee… no." Shigure replied. "I'll call Ha'ri!"

While Shigure went back into the house to call Hatori, the three settled themselves in the grass.

"Hah! Kyo, your hair is all frizzy!" Tohru pointed out, giggling.

"Ah… Oh yeah…" He had not intended for his hair to stay frizzy after he ruffled it in front of Shigure, so he patted it down some.

In order to start conversation, Yuki spoke, "So, I wonder what kind of ceremony Kagura will be performing."

"I don't care, I won't be watching it. I'm _banned_, remember?" Kyo replied to Yuki's comment.

"I know that Kyo."

Just then, Shigure came out of the house saying, "Hatori will be here soon!" Then he lowered his voice as if to hide it from Hatori, even though he wasn't there, "But he's very annoyed, so nobody talk to him, ok?"

Hatori arrived minutes later with his car. Tohru and Kyo got in the back. Shigure got in passenger's seat. Before Yuki got in the car, he noticed a silver gleam in the grass. It was one of Tohru's flower hair pins. It must have fallen out of her hair while they were sitting down. He decided he'd give it to her when they arrived at the Main House, since Hatori wanted it silent…

It was a very , very quiet drive, except when Hatori coughed slightly to indicate their arrival.

They all got out of the car and Hatori knocked on the door of the Main House.

One of the servants answered. She bowed and escorted them in. All five of them stood in a hallway decorated with pictures of quaint things. It was a dark house; really the only light that lit it was the sunlight.

Another servant came to greet them. She said, "You two will be escorted by another servant." And she led Yuki, Shigure and Hatori away.

"They must be headed to the ceremony…" Tohru said.

"Yeah… I really wish I coulda stayed at Shigure's house… I don't like it here… They put in the same little room every year, to wait the hours away… until the end of the ceremony." Kyo said drearily.

"Huh?" Tohru responded.

Kyo just turned his head away. He had previously made a bet with Akito stating that if he beat Yuki, he would be a part of the 12 Zodiac Animals (13, if he joined). If he did not, however, he would stay with Akito for the rest of his life, in his own room, specially made for the cat. He had until after graduation to beat Yuki.

Finally a servant came for the two. She led them both down the hall until she came to a white door.

"Kyo, he-" She began.

"Yeah, I know where the room is." He finished.

The servant continued down the hall until she reached another door painted dark red, unlike the white door Kyo had entered.

"You may enter. Master Akito is waiting."

XOXOXO

Inside the room where the ceremony was held, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori and the other Animals of the Zodiac sat in a row of chairs, except for Kagura, who stood. Everyone was chatting quietly with the one who sat next to them. They sat in order of the 12 Zodiac, so Yuki sat next to Haru and Shigure. Usually, Kagura would have sat where Shigure was, but she was doing the ceremony.

Yuki looked down the row of chairs and spotted Momiji speaking with Hatori, Kisa on Momiji's other side.

Yuki abruptly stood, causing himself to attract a lot of attention, then left the room. He strode down the hall. He knew it was extremely rude to leave the ceremony, but he had to make sure Tohru was okay. He stopped at the dark red door, leaning against to listen in.

Tohru had been standing in front of a grand chair for about five minutes. She never raised her head from bowing position. The figure in the chair was not very tall and was slouched back in the chair, making it seem even shorter. He had black hair, and it was cut about the same as Yuki's. He was wearing a robe, obviously too big for him, for it hung below his shoulders and was too long. The room was dimly lit like the rest of the house.

He finally spoke, "So, this is Tohru Honda."

XOXOXO

Yuki was waiting in agonizing silence as he leaned in even closer. He recognized the sound of Akito's voice, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. A few servants passed him and gave him a horrible death glare. This made it more agonizing and awkward.

Inside, the room, Akito had started to talk again, "Tohru Honda, have you ever heard the story of the 13 Animals being invited to a Banquet?" His voice was strangely sweet, but deadly.

"Ah, y-yes I have…" Tohru replied.

"Good. In this story, God invited the 13 Animals to this Banquet. All came but the dishonorable Cat." He continued, "Now, tell me, anywhere in this story, do you recognize a human girl?"

"N-n-no…" Tohru was quite frightened at this point.

"Right, because there isn't one! That means you should not be here! You are destroying MY 12 Zodiac Animals! They don't appreciate you! You are useless to them!" At this point he was out of his chair, right in front of Tohru. All the time, though, Tohru didn't move a muscle.

"They only need me." Akito finished.

Now Yuki's hand was on the handle to the door. He was fighting with himself to open it or not.

Tohru's eyes were welling with tears, then she said something, "No." This was barely audible.

"What? You dare talk back?" Akito's eyes widened.

Tohru looked up from her bowing position, "You're wrong!"

Akito struck Tohru's face very hard, and she stumbled back a bit. Tohru gasped and tears dripped off her cheeks.

When Yuki heard Tohru's small yelp, he cringed. He turned the door handle - locked.

"No!" Yuki said to himself.

Yuki knew what he'd do, but he'd be breaking about all of Akito's strict and punishing rules, but he did it anyway.

Yuki sprinted down the hall to Kyo's room. He pounded on the door, "Kyo! Open the door you stupid cat!"

Kyo perked up. Was that Yuki? He decided to ask, "Yuki?"

"Yes! It's me! Now open the door now!"

"Ah, Yuki! I would if I could but it's locked from the outside!"

"What?" Yuki said to himself as he looked down at the door handle. "No!" A key was needed.

Yuki ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. He was losing confidence and didn't know what to do, but he needed Kyo's help.

Giving up, he leaned his head against the door, "I'm sorry Kyo, we can't help Tohru…"

"What? Tohru needs help! Yuki! Do something!" Kyo yelled through the door.

"I'm thinking, you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled back. He stuck his hands in his pockets… Flower pin! Yuki pulled Tohru's hair pin out of pocket! He had forgotten to give it back to Tohru.

"Okay, Kyo, I'm going to pick the lock."

"Good! Hurry!"

Yuki started turning the pin this way and that.

CLICK

"It's open!" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

Kyo swung the door open and had a malicious glow in his eyes and a hateful grin.

"Let's go."

". . . ." Yuki was speechless. He had never seen Kyo's 'Kick-My-Master's-Butt' face. "Right…"

Together they sprinted back through the hall up to the dark red door.

They crouched down and leaned against the door. Yuki held up his index finger to indicate a moment's pause, before kickin' butt.

"It's locked." Yuki whispered.

"Can't you just pick the lock again?"

"No, the pin snapped. Half of it is still in the key hole of your room's door."

Then they heard faint whimpering and Akito's voice.

". . .leave the Sohmas' alone and never return. Your memory will erased as well! You. . ."

"Oh no!" Yuki's eyes widened in fear.

"Not in my lifetime!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki looked up as Kyo stood and posed as a boxer would before a match.

"Alright…" Kyo said.

XOXOXO

1. Fighting stance.

2. Back leg upward.

3. Foot facing the opponent.

4. Strike.

Kyo went over Shishou's martial arts steps in his head.

WHAM

Kyo, being the awesome self he is, kicked down the door. Yuki stared in awe, his mouth was hanging open.

"I—ah—but—you—how—uh—wow." Yuki couldn't make his words out.

Kyo just cracked his knuckles in satisfaction.

They walked in and saw Akito staring at the smashed in door and Tohru was on the floor.

Yuki and Kyo looked from Tohru to Akito.

Akito looked from the door to Kyo.

Tohru… well, she's unconscious. Next to her was a smashed vase. (That seems to be Akito's signature move.)

Yuki ran to Tohru and Kyo ran to Akito.

Kyo's P.O.V. (Happening at the same time as Yuki's P.O.V. and Tohru's P.O.V.)

_Oh, I'm gonna kill him! That little jerk is going down! He thinks he can just mess with Tohru? _This was running through my mind the whole time I was wrestling Akito to the ground and pinning him down._ Oh yeah, I'm so kickin' his butt for all those years._

"How – could – you? – You – lit-tle – jerk! – You – are – go-ing – down!" _Haha! With every syllable I spoke, he received a slap from my awesome masculine hand!_

Yuki's P.O.V.

_I was devastated when I saw Tohru on the ground! What did she do to deserve this? Oh no… She's cut on the forehead and bruised under the eye… I really hope she's okay…_

"Tohru… Tohru… Are you… Tohru?" I decided to shake her slightly on the shoulder. "Tohru, you have to get out of here. Kyo and I have to get you out. Wake up Tohru! Please!"

I used my sleeve to clean up the blood on her forehead. Tohru… she is… awake!

Tohru's P.O.V.

_What happened…?_

_Akito…?_

_No._

_Yuki. I hear Yuki._

_Who's…behind me…Kyo._

_Something… on my forehead… it's cut…_

"_Tohru… _Tohru… _Are you…_Tohru?"

"_Tohru…to get…here…_Kyo and I have to get you out._ Wake…Please!"_

_Something else on my forehead… soft…wiping away the blood…_

_I see__…_Yuki.

No One's P.O.V. (Normal Narration)

"Kyo!" Yuki called over across the room. "Let's go!"

Kyo looked up from smacking Akito's face. Akito's face was red and he had those kind of unconscious Anime swirly eyes. Then he looked back down at Akito, "I'll finish this another time."

Kyo jumped up and went to Tohru's side.

"She's still dizzy, help me hold her up!" Yuki commanded.

"Gotcha!"

They put her arms around their shoulders and helped her out of the room.

"Oh, uh, Yuki… Stay right here." Kyo gently unwrapped Tohru's arm from his shoulder and ran back into the room.

He came back evilly grinning.

"'Kay let's go!" Kyo said.

XOXOXO

"I'm sad Yuki wasn't there for the Ceremony…"

"It's okay Kagura, we loved your dance. It was amazing!"

"Ha… Thanks Momiji."

"Can me and Kisa and Hiro come over to your house?"

"Ah, okay!"

"Yay!"

Kagura and Momiji left the Main House holding hands (like friends).

XOXOXO

"Ha'ri! Want to come to my house for tea?"

Hatori was about to say something, but they reached the dark red door.

"The door! It's… on the floor!" Shigure shouted in Hatori's ear.

He cringed at Shigure's loud, obnoxious and squeaky voice. Then he pointed at something sprawled out on the floor. His eyes widened and he said, "That's a person…!"

He stepped onto the threshold of the door, "Stay here Shigure."

Shigure giggled admiringly, "My hero!"

"Shut up." Hatori walked in a crouched down by the body and started chuckling, but to be safe, he checked the pulse. Then he came back to Shigure.

"He's alive… *giggle* It's Akito… *giggle*"

"What?" Shigure asked, almost giggling, himself.

"*giggle* Go look." Hatori said.

"Alright!" Shigure replied, very amused.

Shigure bent over Akito's face. There was red hand prints where he was slapped, unconscious Anime swirly eyes, and (the best part) someone had taken blue marker and written "LOSER" on Akito's forehead. Also, there were poorly drawn cats with frowny faces drawn on his cheeks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Shigure burst out laughing.

He skipped back into the hall. Hatori was standing by the Cat's room, examining the lock on the door, "I think I know who did _that_!" Hatori concluded, smiling.

Then, the two walked up to each other. They, simultaneously, made an "X" shape with their arms, then made their arms parallel, and did an awesome chest bump.

"HOO HA!"

Then Hatori and Shigure left the Main House arm in arm, happily… Until Hatori came to his senses and shoved Shigure away.

THE END

**Thanks guys sooo much! Please read and review! Please tell me how you liked it and what your favorite part of the story was! I really would like to know, to see what kind of stuff you guys like reading, you know, for future stories! :D**

**~seaapple**


End file.
